powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Time Pirates episodes
Here's the list of Power Rangers Time Pirates. #'A Journey begin in time Part 1 '- A museum of the Power Rangers has been it grand opening, when everyone enjoy their shopping and looking at all Rangers, zords, weapons, Vehicle & Villains and monsters. When a big rip hole in the sky appeared and a Repulsive Empire destroyed museum and everything was sent in time and the Repulsive Empire went back in time of Power Rangers. #'A Journey begin in time Part 2 '- Marvin gather four teen who were in the museum to become Power Rangers to stop Teradox's Evil Way's. #'Think it time '- The Rangers need to think about packing up to time travel with Marvin, Skludy & Red Ranger X and leave there home town and leave their parent's. Later they made mind up and pack up everything they needed and finally ready to travel the world's of the Power Rangers. #'Team of Magical Force '- The Ranges finally made it to the first world of the Mystic Force Rangers. But so have the Repulsive Empire have also made it to the Underworld and together they made a monster to destroy the Mystic Force. #'Nick's destiny' - Teradox waken a monster from being stone, and he's kidnapped Mystic red ranger parents and challenge him to a dual. But Nate Calen got a plan he'll become Mystic Red Ranger and fight the monster on his own. #'Framed & Fortune part 1 '- The Rangers Travel in the year 2025 of the S.P.D Rangers, and they Bridge, Sky, Z, & Syd are trying to capture criminal for bad reason, When Terdox plan was to free Empire Grumm and team up with him. But Damaras already freed Broodwing and told him to find criminal that is great doubleganger, At the end Kat & others found the Marvin was robbing on bank's cam, so Doggie had no choice to arrest him or to give them their Ranger Keys to Bridge, Sky, Z, & Syd to transform into Power Rangers again. #'Framed & Fortune part 2 '- Marvin and his friends are trap in there cell, but Bridge know that their framed, so he'll find out investigate. Until he knowest Damaras feed Broodwing on S.P.D cam. When he fight Mettoids and Krybots alone, Doggie freed the Time Pirates and team up to with S.P.D. rangers. #'Day of Shopping' - Marvin decided to take the Rangers a day off at New York City in year 2007, and Jesse shopping her socks off until her family cards is maxed out, so she ether return the stuff's she bought or get job as a waitress at a restaurant. #'Eye of the tiger spirit' - The Repulsive Empire made it to Dai Shi's palace of Jungle Fury and Teradox revived the Five Fingers of poison and awaken ancient warrior, the Rangers went to the Order of the claw and team up with them. At the end Teradox was pleased for Frigen to bring five of Life Talons, Teradox told Cacutis to mack Seven more. Teradox went to a secret vault of every part villains. #'Secret Book,spy on board,one came back' - Skludy found the Book of Ranger worlds in the next world, but the ranger don't know that two of Teradox's monsters is spying on them. So Teradox & Frigen went to the vault and brought back Darkonda to retrieve the Book. #'Lion's Heart Part 1' - The Repulsive Empire arrived at Animarium they kidnapped Princess Shayla, when the rangers meet Cole as a Veterinarian. Insarn and Darkonda made special collar that attach to animals that turn into monster, so they try it on Cole's Labrador. When Cole about to get beaten by the monster when Merrick save him. #'Lion's Heart Part 2' - The Rangers need to think away to rescue Princess Shayla before Animarium is destroy, but Cole need Skludy to help him bring back the team, as the rangers about to rescue the Princess, Teradox use three Life Talons to open the spirit word and revived three Org general's & Cole show up and with friend of the Wild Force. #'Fuel Card' - When Marvin knowtes they needed fuel to power the Time Gallon zord to keep going, but it only take Green Crystal fuel. So they stop at Los Vegas 2003 and take break, but Nick saw the Mettoids went to a secret behind the casino, so he follow them but Lexi also follow him, just as there wondering what there doing here Nick found the Green Crystal fuel. #'Samurai Power Part 1' - After Teradox fight with his son the Time Prince just he doesn't want his son to get hurt from the Power Rangers, so Darkonda trick the Time Prince to prove himself by bring back a warrior from the Vault. So as the Rangers made to the next world of the Samurai Rangers when they got trouble when Time Prince start attack then the Rangers saw Lauren defend herself from the Mettoids, at the end Marvin got hurt from Barizorg and Nate, so Lauren think she need Jayden and the others (Mike, Kevin, Emily, Mia, and Antonio) to help out. #'Samurai Power part 2' - Marvin is having a nightmare created by General Knight fright and the other rangers need to get Marvin to wake up, then Lauren return with Jayden the Red Samurai Ranger, Kevin the Blue Samurai Ranger, Mike the Green Samurai Ranger, Emily the Yellow Samurai Ranger, Mia the Pink Samurai Ranger and Antonio the Gold Samurai Ranger use symbol power get the Knight Fright out of Marvin. Teradox saw that his son Time Prince fighting rangers and he went down the Samurai World to get his son. When the rangers about to be finish when other Samurai Rangers came to help them. A Purple Moster tries to guard the monster. #'Smart then Smarter' - Insarn is secretly working on secret weapon but she needed something so she call her old boyfriend Flametis get Justin Stewart the Blue Turbo Ranger. When the Rangers made it to the world of Turbo Rangers & they went to find keys of Turbo Rangers when they saw the Blue Turbo ranger and storm Blaster are defending from Flametis, treacheron & the Mettoids. At the end Cacutis has almost finish her then the light flashes that show's a Black Time Pirate Ranger. #'Six for Revenge' - Insarn made more Life Talons and Time Prince brings Choobo & Elgar back from the Vault & send a privateer named: Scythe who's armed with Keys of the Sixth and Seventh Rangers to capture the Rangers. At the end when the Rangers got the keys of S.P.D. Omega Ranger, Green Samurai Storm Ranger, Quantum Ranger, Mighty Morphin Green Ranger & Zeo Gold Ranger after the fight as their own keys, but Nate, Joe, Lexi & Jesse are captured and left Marvin behind, so Red Ranger X plan to show Austin something special for the team. #'Trade Backs' - Scythe plane trade Marvin's friends for all Ranger Keys, so Marvin have no chose to give him the chest, Teradox gave Scythe three Life Talons to bring back Furio,Sculpin & Gekkor from the vault. When Scythe finally got the chest until Marvin planed it from the beginning and got on his Time Rider and know off the chest out of Scythe's hand and the Nick, & the others finally got free from there chain. At the end when finally got all 16 of sixth ranger keys when they got message from Teradox & Scythe that they plane to destroy their friend back at New York City 2007, Lewis and he has more Ranger Keys is 11. So the rangers followed them to New York. #'Shines as Silver Pirate Part 1' - Teradox send his forces to find Lewis at New York 2007, when the rangers fought off the Mettoids & Clawdoids, Red Ranger X found Lewis on the monitor as the rangers ride on their Time Riders to get Lewis but Scythe beat them to it. At the end when Scythe crush Lewis's cellphone with the rangers pictures last time they were there, Marvin and his friends manage to escape with Lewis. #'Shines as Silver Pirate Part 2' - Red Ranger X made full recovery on Lewis and he plane to make Lewis new phone. Scythe will not get away with it, so he went down with new a new monster to lure the rangers into a trap. After Red Ranger X finally done make Lewis a Silver Pirate Morpher and Lewis went to help the Rangers and his dream come true when he became Silver Pirate Ranger. #'Silver goes bad' - Teradox gave back Scythe's life energy and transform Pirate Black into Pirate Black Key, but the Time Prince found a spell to switch body's, so he plane to split the Rangers up and lure Lewis to Alcatraz island with a body switching monster and the Time Prince. Meanwhile Red Ranger X & Skludy went to the year 3000 to work on new Megazord for Lewis. #'Armor of Anchoron' - Lewis didn't realized that Joe is having no attention, but Lewis didn't also knowtes that Red Ranger X secretly gave him a power of Hybrid to combine any Ranger Keys into one Ranger key. So he combine all 16 of sixth & seventh Ranger Keys into one hole key called: Armor of Anchoron. #'Time to get Lost Galaxy Part 1' - The Repulsive Empire arrived at the Scorpion Stinger and team up with them and plane to double attack, and the Pirate Rangers arrived at Terra Venture and they meet up with the Lost Galaxy Rangers, then Scythe summoned the Keys of S.P.D. Shadow Ranger,White Mystic Ranger, Wolf Warrior & the Magna Defender, then the Pirate Rangers got the Lost Galaxy Ranger Keys from the Lights of Orion. At the end Teradox will get the Cocoon, so they went few days to the Lost Galaxy. #'Time to get Lost Galaxy Part 2' - The Repulsive Empire arrived at Captain Mutiny's castle and Teradox send's Barizorg, Furio, & Darkonda to receive the Cocoon on the Scorpion Stinger after it crashes on the moon, the Ranges arrived at Terra Venture in the lost Galaxy and they team up again. At the end Teradox have finally have the Cocoon and Barizorg brought the surviver of the Scorpion Stinger crashed: Keglar. #'Time Warp Mountain Part 1' - Darmaras secretly trick Frigen to destroy the rangers on his own, when they arrived in Operation Overdrive. Then Teradox send Choobo, Gekkor, & Treacheron to Flurious's ice Den to receive Flurious's Gyros's. Teradox & Ivan Ozze have also gave the Fearcats a giant robot to keep the Time Pirates & Operation Overdrive bussy. At the end Both Time Pirates & Operation Overdrive went inside Frigen's Time Warp Mountain until there separated in time of Time Pirates and they have to fight some old monsters. #'Time Warp Mountain Part 2' - With both Time Pirates & Operation Overdrive trap in Time Warp Mountain & Tyzoon & Lewis battling the Fearcats's giant robot. Marvin figure out the way to Frigen is to fight and destroy the old monsters then it show's a portal where the rangers are fighting, then Choobo Gekkor & Treacheron return with the Gyros and Teradox told Insarn to made some new a just meent's on the Gyros & made a thousand of them to boost there arms. At the both Tyzoon & Lewis jump into Time Warp Mountain to save the other Rangers. #'Time Warp Mountain Part 3' - Both Time Pirates & Operation Overdrive fought off old monsters and they found Frigen and he brought back the old monsters at once to destroyed them at the same time, so after they destroy the old monsters and trying to get escape, but Frigen wont't let them. Then Frigen have finally transform in his true form. At the end Frigen through his right arm on the Repulsive Empire with the Life Talon on it and Frigen is finally destroyed, & Teradox thought away is to destroy the Pink Ranger. #'Child hood memory's' - The Rangers arrived in North Dakota in 1998 and they continued finding the Keys of Operation Overdrive after losing them when Frigen is destroyed, then Jesse found the Pink Overdrive Key strap on the to a Teddy Bear that belongs to little Jesse, then Jesse finally realized were there at there in 1998 of Tina's child hood when she was 8 years old. Teradox revived Moltor and send him & a new monster to destroy both of the Jesse's. At the end Moltor return and saw Teradox is with Moltor's brother Flurious. #'Lightspeed to the rescue' - Teradox trick Moltor & Flurious to enter the coccon & they both merged in a new Villain: Molturious. And the Time Pirates are out number by Molturious & Scythe's Ranger Keys, until they got to team up with Lightspeed Rescue Rangers. #'The Evil Ranger Keys' and Killer Pirate Morpher - Scythe have found the Location of the Evil Rangers Keys and Killer Pirate Morpher there in the Negative World. So now the Rangers have to find the Evil Ranger Keys and keep it away from Scythe before he use them and to use a Crimson/Gold Pirate Morpher, at the end the Rangers may lost the Evil Ranger Keys but they did got SPD Nova Ranger, Spirit Rangers (Shark, Bat, & Elephant Ranger) & Holy Green Ranger Keys as there own. #'Ninja Ranger Powers Part 1' - The Repulsive Empire arrived at Lothor's ship and they team up to the Rangers together. The Time Pirates arrived the next world of Ninja Storm until everything is starting to heat up by three fire monsters. #'Ninja Ranger Powers Part 2' - The Ninja Storm & Time Pirates team up to destroy a powerful fire monster inside the volcano, but the two fire monsters keep the Time Pirates & Ninja Storm bussy until the third monster is fully charged. The Time Pirates need to barrow there Mini-Zord then the Ninja Storm Ranger Keys change the Mini-Zord into a New Version. At the end Insarn also create the exact copy of Lothor's P.A.M. that Teradox also needed. #'Switchuation' - Darmaras want the Time Prince to try the body switching spell one more time on Teradox but Teradox found the body switching monster behind him, so send him to destroyed the Power Rangers. While Lexi doing some shopping in Los Angeles with Joe when they've been switched by the pratical joker monster. #'Dino Thunder Power up '- The Repulsive Empire arrive at Mesogog's Island Fortress and Teradox and found what his looking for also Monktrap accidently activate Geno- Randomizer and create a monster. Then Teradox revived Zeltrax, Beezlebub and Foot soldiers from Holy Spirits. The Rangers arrived in Reefside City of Dino Rangers and they team up with the Dino Rangers and Red Ranger X making new weapon when teaming up. At the end the Rangers got 5 new Ranger Keys (Ranger Series Mammoth, T-Rex & Triceratops Ranger, & SPD Gold & Orange Ranger) and Teradox had freed Lothor, but they didn't knowtes that Frigen was revived. #'Zeo's Will Be Heroes Part 1' - The repulsive Empire arrived at the Machine Empire and Teradox revived Louie Kaboom to join the fight, but Zeltrax only want fight is Tommy Oliver. Then the Time Pirates arrived the world of the Zeo Rangers and they ran into some when of Cogs and Quadra Fighters and three new monsters. At the end Zeltrax contact to the command center and challenge only Tommy to a one-on-on duel. #'Zeo's Will Be Heroes Part 2' - With Tommy dueling Zeltrax, the Zeo and Time Pirates Rangers fought off some monsters and Scythe summons all of Rangers Keys excluding his own to make the fight more trouble some. And Teradox knows what Red Ranger X's big Secret. So Ranger X have to tell Marvin that Scythe is real name is Tony and his Marvin's long lost twin brother. #'Zeo's Will Be Heroes Part 3' - Marvin dosen't remember about Tony but Red Ranger X erase his memories about Tony ever scene's he was kid. So Dimitria show Marvin's child hood memories with Tony, and Nate and others and Zeo Rangers can't fight them and Tommy is getting beating by Zeltrax. At the end Marvin knows what he have to do he must fight with his friends and get Scythe to remember. #'Zeo's Will be Heroes Part 4' - Zeltrax almost finish off Tommy when Marvin saved him and they both beat Zeltrax and team up with the Zeo Rangers and Lewis and the Zeo Rangers fight in there Megazords. And Time Pirates finally got all of the Ranger Keys and Marvin tried to get Scythe to remember is real name is Tony and Scythe dosen't believe him so Scythe transform in his monster form. Category:Time Pirates Category:Episode